Xenovia Quarta
Xenovia Quarta is one of the many female protagonists of High School DxD. She appears in Volume 3 of the light novels alongside Irina Shidou to retrieve the stolen Excaliburs as ordered by the Church. She is a natural-born Holy Sword user who wields the Durandal. After learning the truth of God's death in the war, she was excommunicated from the Church, and decided to join the Occult Research Club as Rias' second Knight, alongside Yuuto. Appearance Xenovia is a young woman with chin-length blue hair with a green fringe on the right side and dark yellow eyes. Her battle attire is her Church battle suit, which consists of a black, skin-tight, short sleeved unitard with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps. This attire is worn under a white hooded cloak with gold and blue accents. She also wears a crucifix around her neck, which was later removed after becoming a Devil. Upon transferring to Kuoh Academy and joining the Occult Research Club, she wears the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform. Personality When Xenovia was first introduced, she was portrayed as an individual with a calm, quiet, and serious demeanor, putting her mission first and only speaking when necessary. She also prefers not to get involved in problems that do not concern her. While a faithful member of the Church, her beliefs are flexible enough to accept help from a Dragon such as receiving a free lunch (after Irina spent all their money on a fake painting of a Saint), and wanting to not only accomplish their mission, but survive afterwards as well. After Volume 3, she gains a very close relationship with Asia, being touched by her kindness and apologizes for calling her a witch when they previously met. In battle, Xenovia appears to be a bit arrogant, stubborn, and rarely using her head and attempting to overwhelm her opponents with pure power and strength instead of being subtle or using skill. As Xenovia was raised in the Church, she lacks common knowledge on the life of a normal person, evident when she brought a box of condoms to school as well as wanting to give birth to strong children, and has chosen Issei as her mate. As the series progresses, it is shown that Xenovia has developed genuine romantic feelings towards Issei due to him protecting his comrades even if he gets injured by doing so. History Since her childhood, she has endeavored in her training and studies for God and her religion. She was also raised and trained as the wielder of Durandal under Griselda Quarta as her sword master and legal guardian. Eventually, she become an exorcist, an agent of the Catholic Church, and partnered with Irina Shidou. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Xenovia first appears in Volume 3 along with Irina under the order of the Church to retrieve the three stolen Excalibur swords. She and Irina formed a temporary alliance with Issei, Yuuto, Koneko, and Saji, in which they would retrieve the stolen Excaliburs fragments but would allow Yuuto to destroy one of them. During the fight with Freed Sellzen and Valper Galilei, she reveals herself to be the wielder of Durandal, and quickly turns the tide of battle by destroying the fused Excalibur and cutting down Freed. Following the battle with the Fallen Angel leader Kokabiel, she became a Devil under Rias after finding out that God died. In the beginning of Volume 4, Xenovia attempted to seduce Issei in hopes of giving birth to a strong child (Issei's body emitting the aura of one of the Heavenly Dragons) but was unsuccessful due to the interference of Rias, Akeno, Asia, and Koneko. Later, she accompanies Rias and the other Occult Research Club members for the unsealing of Rias' other Bishop, Gasper Vladi, and assisted in Gasper's training (by attempting to exorcise him). During the attack by the Khaos Brigade, Xenovia was able to escape Gasper's time-stopping abilities and assisted in fighting off the magicians sent by the group. After the meeting between the leaders of the Three Factions, Issei asked Michael to allow both Asia and Xenovia to pray to God, to which Michael agrees. In Volume 5, she accompanies her master and allies to the Underworld for the Young Devils Gathering. In the Underworld, Xenovia trained in mastering the Durandal through the use of Ascalon. During Rias and Sona's Rating Game, Xenovia and Yuuto fought against Tsubaki Shinra, Tsubasa Yura, and Tomoe Meguri. She was defeated by Tsubaki who used her Sacred Gear to counter Xenovia's Ascalon which resulted in her elimination but she manages to hand Yuuto the Durandal before disappearing. In Volume 6, she is reunited with Irina who had come as a representative of the Angels, after she (Irina) herself became one. After helping Issei and Asia train for the three-legged race of the school festival, Xenovia attempts to "flirt" with Issei and calls for Asia to join her before they were interrupted by Irina. During her training, Xenovia told Issei that she wants to be part of his peerage in the future, along with Asia, stating that it'll be fun being with them and kisses him on the cheek as a gift, much to his surprise. After Asia was kidnapped by Diodora Astaroth, the Gremory group set off to rescue her, facing Diodora's peerage along the way. Xenovia was able to terminate his two Rooks using her Durandal and Ascalon together. After Issei defeated Diodora, Xenovia wanted to behead him right then and there for what he did to Asia but was talked out of it by Issei. When Asia was thought to be killed by Shalba Beelzebub, she broke down in grief but was relieved and cried for joy when Asia was rescued by Vali and his team. She, with the other members, was last seen enthusiastically cheering Issei and Asia on their three-legged race. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 7, Xenovia, along with the Occult Research Club members, defeated the Sacred Gear users and anti-monsters sent by the Hero Faction of Khaos Brigade. The Occult Research Club are then asked to serve as Odin's bodyguard as they are attacked by Norse's Evil God Loki and Loki's son, Fenrir. The Occult Research Club, along with Baraqiel, Rossweisse and Saji, later teamed up with the Vali team to fight their final battle against Loki and Fenrir. In Volume 9, prior to her trip to Kyoto, she sends her Durandal to Heaven for improvements. While on the train to Kyoto, she asked Issei to lend her Ascalon, which she uses in her first battle against the Hero Faction in Kyoto. During the second battle, she regains her Durandal which has now been upgraded to the Ex-Durandal after fusing the Excalibur fragments into the Durandal, dealing a huge attack to the Hero Faction. She and Yuuto then fought against Siegfried but were easily defeated by the latter. In Volume 10, she assisted Rias in her Rating Game against Sairaorg Bael under Dice Figure Rule where she and Gasper fought against Ladora Buné and Misteeta Sabnock, with Misteeta sealing Xenovia's ability to wield Ex-Durandal using his Sacred Gear. Despite so, they won after Gasper sacrificed himself for buying some time to undo the curse placed on Xenovia, who proceeded to defeat the two of them in one strike. She then fought against Sairaorg alongside Yuuto and Rossweisse but was still defeated by the latter. In Volume 11, she accompanies Issei, Yuuto and Akeno to the Underworld for the Middle-Class Promotion test. The team are then attacked by Cao Cao and Georg with Cao Cao using his True Longinus to shatter her Ex-Durandal. She later teleports out of the dimension created by Georg along with Irina and Le Fay Pendragon to go to the Heavens to repair the Ex-Durandal. She returns in Volume 12 with a fully repaired and completed Ex-Durandal after gaining all seven Excalibur fragments, and assisted Irina and Akeno in facing Jeanne. While they are able to corner Jeanne, Jeanne manages to take a child hostage in order to prevent them from further attacking her. After the return of Issei and the defeat of Cao Cao, Xenovia says she wants to go on a date with Issei, as do the rest of the Occult Research Club. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 14, Xenovia is shown to be practicing on how to use the seven abilities of the Ex-Durandal after taking heed to Millicas' and Yuuto's advice and had gained mastery over four of its ability (Destruction, Mimic, Transparency, and Rapidly). During the fight against the Khaos Brigade, with some help from Sona, Xenovia gained partial mastery over Excalibur Ruler. In Volume 15, Xenovia was seen competing against Irina in a swimming match in the underground pool of the Hyoudou Residence for the right to sit on Issei's lap which Xenovia ultimately won. In Volume 16, Xenovia, along with the Occult Research Club members, Bennia, and Loup Garou, went to Romania to aid Rias and Yuuto who were confined in the Tepes castle. On their way to the Tepes castle, Xenovia revealed that she found something that she wants to do and she needs knowledge to accomplish that. She then participated in the attempt to stop the extraction of the Longinus, Sephiroth Graal from Valerie Tepes and rescue her; fighting enhanced Vampires and Grendel along the way. Xenovia later teamed up with Irina to defeat the mass-produced Evil Dragons that were rampaging in the Carmilla's castle town. After returning from Romania, she participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D. In Volume 17, Xenovia, along with with the Occult Research Club members, went to the Underworld and participated in the experience day for the school Sona Sitri built located at Auros in the Agares territory. While doing the respective activities assigned to them, Qlippoth managed to surround both Auros and Agreas inside a barrier and announced their intent to attack after a certain period of time. Before the time was up, they reconfirmed their plan and Xenovia ended up pairing with Yura of the Sitri group and fought with the mass-produced Evil Dragons. After the fights were settled, she revealed her plan to run as the next Student Council President to Issei and the others. Powers & Abilities Natural-born Holy Sword Wielder: Xenovia is a natural born Holy Sword wielder and is able to wield any Holy Sword without artificial means like Irina. Master Swordswoman: Xenovia is skilled with swords. She combines her speed with Durandal's destructive powers, making her a formidable fighter. Xenovia, however, is very weak in techniques and prefers to use power in all her attacks. Enhanced Speed: Xenovia is able to move at superhuman speeds. She, however, is considerably slower than Yuuto due to Xenovia being power-oriented as opposed to the technique-oriented Yuuto. Praying: Xenovia is one of the two Devils, the other being Asia, that can pray to God without receiving damage in the form of a headache after Issei made a request to Michael to allow her to pray to God. Equipment Excalibur Destruction (破壊の聖剣 (エクスカリバー・デストラクション), Eksukaribā Desutorakushon): Xenovia's initial weapon. A Holy Sword that has the ability to unleash pure, destructive power that can easily shatter anything it comes into contact with. Xenovia abandons the sword after she became a Devil under Rias. However the sword was later returned to her and fused with Durandal. Durandal (デュランダル, Dyurandaru): Xenovia's primary weapon. An uniquely-shaped broadsword with a blue blade and a golden edge. Durandal is a unique sword at the point that it responds to the user. For a user that seeks destruction like Xenovia, the Durandal releases a massive amount of aura with destructive powers. Xenovia can also tap into the Durandal's holy aura with other swords, evident when she uses it together with Issei's Ascalon. *'Ex-Durandal' (エクスデュランダル, Ekusu-Dyurandaru): The upgraded version of the Durandal combined with the Excalibur fragments. Ex-Durandal contains all seven fragments of Excalibur, granting it not only the combined power of Durandal and Excalibur, but once mastered, it will have the individual abilities of each of the seven Excalibur Fragments in addition to Durandal's destructive power. Xenovia, however, currently only has full mastery over Destruction, Mimic, Transparency, and Rapidly, and partial mastery over Ruler, Blessing, and Nightmare. Xenovia can also remove the Excalibur fragments from Ex-Durandal to wield with both hands or to allow others to use that said fragment. Ascalon (アスカロン, Asukaron): Issei's weapon, Xenovia borrows the sword occasionally in order to tap the Durandal's aura into the Ascalon. After gaining the Ex-Durandal, Xenovia no longer borrows the sword from Issei. Quotes *"I will bring judgment upon you with my own hands. In the name of God." (Season 2 New) Trivia *Xenovia's body measurements are B87-W58-H88 cm. (B34-W23-H35 in.) and her height is 166 cm. (5 feet 5 inches), and her weight is 56 kg. (123 lbs.), as stated in the visual book with her data. *Xenovia's birthday is February 14, better known as Valentine's Day. *Xenovia's nationality is revealed to be Italian, as seen in the [http://forums.animesuki.com/group.php?do=picture&groupid=765&pictureid=47214 High School DxD Girls Collection] featured in the July 2010 issue of Dragon Magazine. Thus making her the second Italian character alongside Asia. *Xenovia's hair was once long as stated by Irina (see volume 17) but it got caught by the enemy when she had a mission with Irina. Thus, she cut it short after that experience. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devil Category:Knight Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Occult Research Club Category:Rias Gremory's Peerage Category:Hyoudou Residence Category:DxD Category:Featured Article Category:Student Council